The Fox and the Snake
by ObsessedKitsune
Summary: WARNING: This story is dark! This story does not have a fluffy ending! Gory! Naruto had always been called a monster. What if he ends up turning into one? -If you find any mistakes please tell me!-


Naruto had been insulted many times throughout his childhood. Names ranging from "brat", "weak", "idiot", and he had even been called freak once.

The one insult that impacted him the most was always just one word, "**Monster"**. He had been called that all throughout his childhood and it _hurt._ Insults like "weak, worthless, brat" they hurt too. Monster though, monster wasn't even human. Monster was evil. The monster was always the one who longed for pain. Naruto wasn't like that and he was desperate to prove he wasn't. So every time he was insulted or pushed around, when those thoughts of inflicting pain on others would pass through his mind, he would always cringe.

He was not a monster! Why should he behave like one!? Why did he think like one? Maybe they could see something he couldn't? Maybe he was in denial and was in all actuality a monster?

These were the thoughts that plagued him constantly, and seeing as how he had no friends or family he had no one to comfort him. No one to reassure him that he wasn't a monster. So he grew up believing himself to be evil. Believing himself to be not even human. Settling into the mindset that taught him to be a beast.

He pretended to be happy, he pretended to be human, but it was all an act. All an act the little monster used to reassure himself. He struggled to break from the mindset that called him a beast. He wanted to be free of the whisperings of pain that tried to coax him to harm others. To rip their limbs from their body. To slide a needle into their skin and laugh at their screams.

Everytime the people mentioned his lusting for pain, it just brought on the impulses more. He began to believe that this was what he wanted. When he learned of the demon residing in his body, he was relieved. It was selfish of him to be relieved but he now knew where the thoughts came from. He now knew why he was a "**Monster". **The demon, he believed, was sending him images. Trying to trick Naruto into doing them for his own perverted pleasure.

It _scared_ Naruto. He woke up screaming most nights, or just spent all night curled into himself, trying in vain to stay awake, aware of the images the demon was planning to force upon him.

This was what humanized him all throughout his childhood and while he always had bags under his eyes and a fatigued expression, he at least wasn't a **"Monster".**

As an adult he always had dark imagines of his friends. For Sakura he always imagined ripping out her pink silky hair still connected to chunks of scalp. Tearing off her perfectly made up nails and cutting deeply into her big forehead.

For Kakashi it was always one thing. Gouging out his eyes.

The imagines Sasuke always resided in were the darkest. The ones that made him question his humanity the most. First he would always tie Sasuke up so tightly that blood ran down from his wrists. He would lick at the coppery blood and let it run down his open mouth. Then he would use the knife to cut shallowly into Sasuke's hands, sucking at them and encouraging the blood to run faster. His imagine would continue for seconds, sometimes hours and he would feel repulsed.

He had noticed Sasuke staring at him sometimes and he wondered if Sasuke knew. Knew how much the imagines left him in a state of euphoria. Knew how they kept him up at night, desperately attempting to release the pressure that had built up inside him.

It was a night like any other, he was just walking back to his apartment when a random villager happened by. He had been training all day, and since it was around Sasuke it had caused his blood to flow and his urge to kill was even more all consuming than it was any other night. His eyes turned red and all his humanity fled. The only thought was to sink his teeth into this person and taste their blood.

He expected to be disgusted after the kill. He _knew_ he should feel disgusted, but he just felt relieved. All the pressure was gone and he felt calm. He felt better than he had in a while and the demon practically purred in the back of his mind. A low calming sound that flooded his being.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw a dark figure, that seemed to look majestic in the waning moonlight. The dark onyx eyes that gleamed menacingly.

He smiled crazily at the dark figure, "Look at me Sasuke. The villagers were right, weren't they. I'm a monster!" He laughed loudly and looked at the blood on his fingers, seeing the claws that took place of the fingernails.

Sasuke's eyes showed no sign of surprise. In fact all they showed was a great interest, a lust for the creature sitting in front of him. "Come Naruto, let us be monsters together."

The snake who had once been human held out his hand and the fox that had only been playing an act curled his claws around the figure. They set off into the night together, finally feeling accepted, and though they know no one would ever understand their love for blood, dark nights, and all things considered evil. They were content. They need only wrap around each other and breathe in the others scent through the night to know they were right, in the wrong sort of way.

Uzumaki Naruto, the lonely monster kitsune and Uchiha Sasuke, the power loving lonely snake had found a home in the other. They were a piece of the same night. One the shadows and the other the light that had faded over time.


End file.
